phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
¡Viva Doofania!
La Ropa de Candace y Vanessa se cambian por error de lavanderia y se ponen ropa equivocada. El Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz decide crear su propio imperio despuéss de que su hermano, Roger Doofenshmirtz, se convierte el Alcalde de Danville. Phineas y Ferb deciden crear una máquina para que Isabella pueda ver su primer arcoiris. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Lineas de Ferb ¿Qué estan haciendo'? * Por Norm: *Por Isabella: Entrada de Perry Debido al cono en su cuello, Perry no puede entrar a la guarida secreta. Evil Jingle ¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados! Citas memorables Background Information * Este es el primer episodio para abrir en Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados. * Este es uno de los pocos episodios que Candace está con su mamá todo el tiempo. * Perry hace dos ruidos extraños en este episodio, un estornudo (cuando la mariposa entra en su cono) y él suspira justo antes del último intento de entrar en su guarida. Con tanto de los sonidos, no se puede ver a su boca. * El "Que estás haciendo?" línea se dice tres veces, una vez por Norm, una vez por Doofenshmirtz, y dos veces por Isabella, una de ellas "Que estan comiendo!", que también dijo que en "La Casa del Ornitorrinco". * En este episodio, Phineas dice chistes Doofenshmirtz y Doofenshmirtz dice chistes de Phineas. Esto hace que la historia de Phineas la historia de fondo y la historia Doofenshmirtz es la principal. * A pesar de muchas pistas, este es el primer episodio decir directamente que Heinz y Doofenshmirtz Charlene están divorciados. Durante los créditos, Heinz llamadas Charlene su "ex mujer". * La primera vez que Isabella destruye una invención del Dr. Doofenshmirtz hace, a un pescador que se distraiga de la del arco iris. * Por alguna extraña razon Phineas y Ferb comian cereales para chicas Production Information * This is the second episode with the song continued in the end credits. Errores en la serie * Cuando el segundo intento de entrada de Perry a su guarida aparece, el fondo es todo borroso. * Cuando Perry golpea el botón de autodestrucción, su sombrero de agente se va también. Phineas e Isabella ven que Perry Tiene el gorro de agente Secreto. Además ellos lo vieron pero no dijieron nada. Continua *Mayor Monograma (se unió en el final de Carl) canta la canción de Goo Gitchee Gitchee de "Flop Starz". * Cuando Vanessa informa a su padre que él va a ser arrestado, un poco rápida de la canción de Busted se juega. * Cuando Isabella entra en la cocina Flynn-Fletcher, dice "que estas comiendo ?". Más tarde se dijo en Chez ornitorrinco *La policía de "Pico de Pato le hace esto me hace ver gorda?" vuelve a aparecer como el oficial de monitor de metro. *Durante su masaje, Charlene es ayudado por la misma mujer que estaba sacando Linda fuera de su mudpool en "Lawn Gnome Partido Playa del Terror". Allusiones *' Batman '- Doofenshmirtz usa un paraguas para combatir Perry el Ornitorrinco en el techo similar al villano de Batman Penguin . *' Hermanos Marx '- En el 1933 la película "Sopa de ganso", Groucho Marx es el presidente de Freedonia incluyendo el himno nacional "Salve, Salve, Freedonia, la tierra de los valientes y libre *''Futurama ''- En el episodio " Doble Su", Bender hace un país falsa llamada Robonia con el fin de competir en los Juegos Olímpicos. Después de haber ganado cinco medallas de oro, un himno nacional que también hace jugadas para él. El himno nacional se llama "salve Robonia!" y tiene algunas cualidades similares a la canción de Doofenshmirtz. Irónicamente en España Bender y Doofenshmirtz son doblados por Abraham Aguilar. *'Superman '- Doofenshmirtz consulta Doofania como su referencia propia fortaleza del maldad, el Hombre de Acero de Fortaleza de la Soledad. Cast * Vincent Martella es Phineas * Ashley Tisdale es Candace * Thomas Sangster es Ferb * Caroline Rhea es Mamá * Alyson Stoner es Isabella * Dan Povenmire es Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh es Mayor Monograma * Dee Bradley Baker es Perry * Mitchel Musso es Jeremy * Kelly Hu es Stacy * Tyler Alexander Mann es Carl * Allison Janney es Charlene * Olivia Olson es Vanessa * John Viener es Norm * Adicionales: Dee Bradley Baker, John DiMaggio, Tyler Mann, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Maulik Pancholy, John Viener {C Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:En trabajo Categoría:Esbozo Categoría:Por traducir